


【洛豪】Sweet Tears

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Relationships: 小洛豪
Kudos: 6





	【洛豪】Sweet Tears

小孩子的占有欲是什么样子的呢？  
咬下了你的一口温柔，便开始贪得无厌了。含过两三颗糖之后，慢慢就想把全部都夺走。  
就着弥漫一室的旖旎，徐一宁终于对任豪说，哥，我不想别人看到你这样。  
少年人用低音对他讲，我不要只说，我要这样，然后捏紧了他的腿根往上一擎，又重重地顶进去，喘息了一声之后满足地笑，在他体内往深了不急不缓地碾磨，说，你是我一个人的。  
他知道他的哥哥会答应。他会顺从地抬起那双修长又雪白的腿，两千片丰盈在他的拍打下颤动成浪，泄出一点鼻音，一些闷哼，白皙的脸上泛上红色。  
徐一宁想，他现在看起来跟两年前可真不像，可抽出了平时在团里会有的那股成熟劲，原来还是这样奶声奶气的，会撒娇，也会闭着唇故意不说话。  
“洛洛……”  
身下的人抓住了他的小臂。他还绞着他，一下一下地收缩吞咽，那节奏又曼妙又有些乱，好像是没法控制自己的身体了。  
徐一宁愣愣的，低下头看着任豪的眼睛，没有说话。  
“怎么了？……嗯……”  
任豪有些反应不过来，往前主动挺了挺身。  
“你哭了。”  
他记得自己从来没见到任豪哭过。一切都还未尘埃落定的时候，那么大的厮杀战场，对其他人的宣判降临的时候，他只在他坐在马扎上看不清的位置流了一滴泪，然后那样故作轻松地拭去。他也给他讲过六年跨度间自己作为十八岁的少年人未曾经历过的事情，忍耐被埋没、忍耐辛苦，讲述时也风轻云淡，只留故事里那个坚强叛逆的自己给他听。  
但现在他在哭。  
那是真的很信任他了吧？  
“我没事。……洛洛？”  
任豪眼睁睁看着小孩抿住了唇，停下了动作，无言地垂眸片刻，再抬头与他的视线对上之时，他看见他也哭了。  
“我太高兴了。还有……对不起，哥，我弄疼你了。”  
“下次我会慢一点的。”  
徐一宁不争气地揉揉眼睛，对他露出一个笑容。  
接着，他听见自己的哥哥抽抽鼻子，说，你任性一点也没关系。  
哥，我喜欢你。  
我也是。  
像第一次将命运相系时那样，他们紧紧抱在了一起。


End file.
